justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Finesse (Remix)
|artist = ft. |year = 2018 |dlc = |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |difficulty = Easy |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc =Finesse |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsen |perf = Yohann Hebi Daher (P1) Jerky Jessy (P2) Cassandra Markopoulos (P3) Djena Css (P4) File:Finesse Cite.png }}"Finesse" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a male-male-female-female style dance crew. They wear 1990 s style clothing that resembles Bruno and Cardi s outfits from the music video. P1 P1 is a man. He is wearing a magenta cap, a navy blue shirt and a yellow-and-blue-striped jacket. He also sports light blue jeans and a gold strap chain. P2 P2 is a man. He wears a blue hat, a light blue vest covers a yellow tank top with yellow and purple patterns, blue pants and pink shoes. P3 P3 is a woman. She has braided hair, a multicolored jacket, a navy blue bra, purple shorts, black leggings and orange shoes. P4 P4 is a woman. She sports earrings, a pink and yellow bra, a cyan top with black covering, an orange bracelet on her left hand, blue jeans and purple shoes. Background The background changes alot during the routine, but still keeps the urban 90's theme throughout. During the verses, the routine takes place in a building rooftop with a cityscape in the back that changes in two different colors: one in purple, and another in orange. The buildings will usually flip vertically or horizontally depending on the dancers movements. In the pre-chorus, it changes into a warehouse setting, mainly colored purple. In the back, you can see staircases with different sillouettes of people dancing on them. Behind that is a city skyline that transitions from orange to blue. In the chorus, there are various different lines and shapes with the large ones being a circle and a triangle, while palm trees can be found on the right side. You can also spot two metal fences on each side. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Throw your arms down. Gold Move 2: This is the final move of the routine. *'P1': Angled right, place your right hand under your chin and your left arm across your chest. *'P2': Angled right with your legs spread, place your left arm across your chest and grab your left shoulder with your right hand. *'P3': Place your left hand on your right hip and your right hand on the side of your face while looking left. *'P4': With your legs spread and your left knee popped out, place your left hand on your leg and your right hand on your hip with your elbow out. finesse gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 finesse gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *''Finesse'' is the fourth song by Bruno Mars in the series. **This is also his fifth song in the franchise, including Just The Way You Are ( , ). *The official clean version of the song is used in the game, in which "ass" and "s**t" are censored, and the delayed ending of the song is cut. *The orchestral instrumental version of Finesse was used as one of the songs in Ubisoft s E3 2018 press conference.https://youtu.be/wOSlWkCw7KI?t=2m21s *There is a pictogram that is colored wrong (two pictograms after the first Gold Move) where P2's and P3's colors are switched. *The background takes inspiration from the music video. Gallery Game Files Finesse(remix).png|''Finesse (Remix)'' Finesse 3.png|P1 s avatar Finesse 2.png|P3 s avatar Finesse2.png|P4 s avatar Promotional Images Finesse teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://vk.com/doc430440278_466787569?hash=06183ef459426888fe&dl=45ff49bc0ac4cde0e2 Finesse promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay JD19_COACH_FINESSE_MAN_A_PREZ.png|P1 JD19_COACH_FINESSE_MAN_B_JUMP_PREZ.png|P2 JD19_COACH_FINESSE_WOMAN_C_PREZ.png|P3 JD19_COACH_FINESSE_WOMAN_D_PREZ.png|P4 Others Finesse thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Finesse thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) JD2019_BACKGROUND_ONLY_FINESSE_1.png|Background 1 JD2019_BACKGROUND_ONLY_FINESSE_2.png|Background 2 JD2019_BACKGROUND_ONLY_FINESSE_3.png|Background 3 Finesse_picto_error.png|Pictogram error Videos Official Music Video Bruno Mars - Finesse (Remix) Feat. Cardi B Official Video Teasers Finesse (Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Finesse (Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2019 - Finesse E3 References Site Navigation es:Finesse (Remix) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Bruno Mars Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Cassandra Markopoulos Category:Djena Css Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Yohann Hebi Daher Category:Remixes Category:Shortened Songs